Lania und ihr Weg auf der Grand Line
by variefanel
Summary: Tja, eine Kopfgeldjägerin, die nur versucht ihren Vater zu finden und dabei gleichzeitig jeden auf den Kopfgeld aussteht der Marine übergibt.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Tja nur Lania und ihr Dorf gehören mir, und noch die Soldaten unter General Ice, der später auftaucht.  
  
A/N: Hier mal wieder eine neue FF von mir, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch, denn es ist meine erste One Piece-FF! Viel Spaß!  
  
Lania und ihr Weg auf der Grand Line  
  
Kapitel 1: Prolog  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du mich mal wieder besuchst! Wir sehen uns viel zu selten, Lania! Ich glaube mittlerweile, ich hätte dir nie erzählen sollen, wer dein Vater ist. Dann wärst du nicht Kopfgeldjägerin geworden, um ihn aufzuspüren. Er ist nun einmal Pirat, er kann nicht ständig hier herkommen. Er wird schon seine Gründe haben, warum er so viele Jahre nicht mehr hier war!", begrüßte Sarina ihre Tochter.  
  
Sarina lebte in einem kleinen Hafendorf am East Blue. Sie betrieb eine kleine Schmiede. Ihre einzige Tochter, Lania, war schon immer ein Wirbelwind gewesen und als ihre Mutter ihr vor mehr als zwölf Jahren erzählt hatte, dass ihr Vater ein Pirat war, hatte sie begonnen sich selbst beizubringen, wie man mit Schwertern und Langdolchen umging. Sie hatte ihrem Vater nie verziehen, dass er sich in den sechzehn Jahren, also seit ihrer Geburt, in dem Dorf nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen. So hatte sie angefangen kämpfen zu lernen und mit vierzehn Jahren verdiente sie ihr Geld als Kopfgeldjägerin. Lania war eine sehr geschickte Kämpferin und sie beherrschte den Kampf ohne Waffen genauso gut, wie den Kampf mit ihren geliebten langen Zwillingsliliendolchen, die Sarina ihr geschenkt hatte, als diese eingesehen hatte, dass sie ihre Tochter nicht von ihrem Vorhaben, ihren Vater zu finden, abbringen konnte. Die Dolche waren die beste Arbeit von Sarina und Lania liebte nur ihre Mutter mehr als diese Waffen. Andere benutzte das sechzehnjährige Mädchen mit den dunkelroten, langen Haaren nicht.  
  
Als Kopfgeldjägerin war Lania viel unterwegs, häufig mit dem kleinen Segelboot, welches sie besaß. Aus diesem Grund sah sie nur noch selten ihre junge Mutter und das tat ihr unsagbar leid, aber ihre Arbeit aufgeben wollte sie deswegen nicht. Allerdings hatte sie nun erst einmal vor Urlaub zu machen und einige Monate zu Hause zu bleiben, besonders nach der Begrüßung ihrer Mutter. Sarina saß im Haus und aß gerade, aber das war es nicht, nein, sie sah seltsam blass aus.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Mutter, ich bleibe jetzt eine ganze Weile hier. Irgendwann hättest du mir so oder so erzählen müssen, wer Vater ist. Er mag seine Gründe gehabt haben ,warum er nicht oft hier war, aber für mehr als sechzehn Jahre, wird er wohl keine plausible Erklärung haben, höchstens schlechte Ausreden! Doch lass uns nicht jedes mal, wenn ich hier bin, über ihn streiten, das Thema bin ich leid. Hast du auch für mich etwas zu essen? Mein Proviant ging vorgestern aus!", erwiderte Lania die Begrüßung, beugte sich zu ihrer Mutter hinunter und umarmte sie.  
  
Ohne aufzustehen wies Sarina auf den Schrank, damit sich ihre Tochter einen Teller holte und dann zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. Lania kam der stummen Auforderung nach und nahm sich dann von dem Eintopf, den ihre Mutter für heute gekocht hatte. "Wie kommt es, dass du so viel Eintopf gekocht hast? Wusstest du, dass ich heute ankommen würde, oder erwartest du noch jemanden zum Mittag?", erkundigte sich die Tochter erstaunt. Sie hatte schrecklichen Hunger, da sie schon einige Mahlzeiten hatte auslassen müssen und machte sich jetzt über den Eintopf her. "Nichts von beidem! Nur hätte ich die Reste einfach morgen noch mal aufgekocht, aber so ist das besser. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du wieder da bist! Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst, außerdem fühle ich mich in letzter Zeit nicht ganz gut und schaffe die Arbeit nicht mehr so!", erwiderte Sarina über ihre Tochter selig lächelnd.  
  
"Warst du schon beim Arzt?", wollte Lania sofort besorgt wissen, ihre Mutter verneinte: "Ich habe nicht genug Geld und es steht noch zu viel Arbeit aus!" "Die Schmiede übernehme ich so lange und Geld ist auch kein Problem! Ich habe mal wieder einen guten Fang gemacht und somit genug Berries, um drei oder sogar vier Ärzte zu bezahlen!", entschied das Mädchen und ließ keinen Widerspruch gelten, "Morgen gehst du zu Doktor Jos und ich betreibe die Schmiede! Ich bleibe solange, bis du wieder völlig gesund bist!"  
  
Ja, das war als der Prolog! Hats euch denn gefallen? Schreibt mir doch eine Review, damit ich weiß, ob ich mir die Mühe machen soll und auch weiterschreiben, bzw. die nächsten 3 Chaps sind schon fertig und warten darauf, ob sich lohnt sie ins Internet zu stellen!  
  
VarieFanel 


	2. Author's Note

Hallo an alle Leser!  
  
Ich weiß, ich habe bisher noch nicht allzu viel geschrieben, bei dieser FF. Dennoch hoffe ich bald ein paar Reviews mehr zu bekommen.  
  
Diesmal gehe ich nur auf die Reviews ein; das nächste Kapitel folgt aber auf dem Fuße!  
  
@Finlass: Du weißt ja hoffentlich, dass ich dir immer dankbar für deine Reviews bin, besonders, wenn du die mir bei FanFiction.net schickst! Wir lesen uns ja dann in der nächsten Mail wieder.  
  
@Tina: Danke für deine anspornende Review, auch wenn sie kurz war. Aber: In der Kürze liegt die Würze! Dir möchte ich danken, da du eine Leserin bist, wo ich nicht sicher war, ob ich überhaupt solche bekomme. Nämlich eine, die aus Neugier hineinschaut.  
  
Bis bald, VarieFanel! 


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1!  
  
A/N: Das zweite Kapitel 2 folgt gleich auf meine Anmerkung, ebenso wie Kapitel 3! VIEL SPAß!  
  
Kapitel 2: Schreckliche Ereignisse  
  
Genau so kam es. Lania stand am Schleifstein und schärfte die Werkzeuge, der Leute aus dem Dorf und ihre Mutter ging zum Arzt. Ganze zwei Stunden war Sarina fort und das zurückgebliebene Mädchen machte sich unheimliche Sorgen. „Wenn die Untersuchung schon so lange dauert, muss es wirklich etwas ernstes sein!"Sie war so in Sorge, dass sie nicht genau aufpasste und sich an der Sichel, die sie gerade schärfte schnitt. Schnell klebte Lania ein Pflaster drüber und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Erst nach zwei ein halb Stunden kehrte Sarina zurück, im Arm eine Tüte vom Arzt. Sie hatte drei Fläschchen mit Medikamenten bekommen, nachdem sie so lange untersucht worden war. Nun musste sie versuchen ihre besorgte Tochter zu beruhigen, denn Doktor Jos hatte erklärt, sie habe eine Lungenentzündung. Das nahm Lania nicht so gelassen, wie Sarina selbst es genommen hatte. „Wie hast du dir die denn eingefangen? Du gehst jetzt sofort ins Bett und schläfst etwas! Ich kümmere mich um alles; das schaffe ich schon. Ruhe dich gut aus, damit du schnell wieder gesund wirst!", ordnete sie besorgt an und schob ihre Mutter in deren Schlafzimmer neben der Küche.  
  
Lania wusste, dass mit einer Lungenentzündung nicht zu scherzen war, aber auch, dass das nicht unbedingt schlimm enden musste. Sie würde es sich, und auch ihrem Vater, nie verzeihen, wenn ihrer Mutter etwas zustoßen würde. „Wenn Vater ab und zu mal vorbei geschaut hätte, wäre ich nicht immer so viel unterwegs und Mutter wäre nie krank geworden!", gab das Mädchen sich und dem Mann, den sie noch nie in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, die Schuld.  
  
Nachdem ihre Mutter eingewilligt hatte sich auszuruhen, erledigte Lania noch zwei Arbeiten in der Schmiede und machte dann das Mittagessen. Sie brachte ihrer Mutter die Brühe, die sie gekocht hatte und leistete ihr während des Essens Gesellschaft, anschließend aß sie selbst und machte dann den Abwasch. Lania war eigentlich keine sehr ordentliche Person, aber da sie wollte, dass ihre Mutter sich wohl fühlte und schnell gesund wurde, putzte sie auch noch die Küche mit der Essecke.  
  
Zwei Tage lang ging das so, dann musste Lania dringend mit dem Schiff in die Stadt und einige Sachen einkaufen. Sie bedauerte es, dass sie ihre Mutter allein lassen musste, aber Sarina sah recht munter aus und versicherte ihrer Tochter, dass sie einige Stunden wohl auch ohne sie auskommen würde.  
  
Als die besorgte Lania am Abend erst ankam, hatte sie ein schreckliches Gefühl. Sie war in der Stadt aufgehalten worden, da alle Schiffe nach einem entflohenen Sträfling untersucht worden waren, und dann war der Wind auch noch zu einer sanften Brise zurück gegangen und das Segelboot war nur langsam vorangekommen. Normalerweise hätte Lania sofort die Verfolgung nach dem Sträfling aufgenommen, aber diesmal war er ihr völlig egal gewesen, was die Marine ziemlich erstaunt hatte. Lania wollte nur zurück zu ihrer Mutter, um die sie sich trotz allem unheimlich große Sorgen machte.  
  
Lania hatte gerade das kleine Schiff am Kai vertäut, als ihr richtig zu Bewusstsein kam, dass es regnete wie aus Eimern. Die Schmiede lag am Ende des Dorfes und sie machte sich bereits darauf gefasst bis auf die Haut durchnässt nach Hause zu kommen. Sie wandte den Blick in die Richtung in der das kleine Haus stand und sah sofort den Rauch. Es war zu viel Rauch um der aus dem Schornstein in der Küche oder in der Schmiede zu stammen. Der Herzschlag des Mädchens setzte für einen winzigen Augenblick aus, dann beschleunigte er sich.  
  
Sie rannte zum Haus als wären alle Dämonen der Hölle auf ihren Fersen und rief gleichzeitig die Leute aus den Häusern, damit diese beim Löschen halfen. Die Dorfbewohner waren schon immer sehr hilfsbereit gewesen und griffen sofort nach Eimern. Lania kam als Erste beim Haus an und wunderte sich kurz, wie das Haus bei diesem Regen brennen konnte. Eigentlich brannte das Haus gar nicht richtig, sondern nur der Anbau, in dem sich die Schmiede befand stand in Flammen.  
  
„Hilfe! Lania, hilf mir!", hörte das Mädchen entsetzt ihre Mutter schreien und lief sofort zur Haustür. Sie betrat das Haus nicht durch die Tür zur Schmiede sondern, durch die zum Wohnhaus, dann stürzte sie durch die Verbindungstür in die Schmiede. Ihre Mutter war unter einem heruntergestürzten Balken begraben.  
  
Nun machte es sich bezahlt, dass Lania immer hart an ihren Kampf- und auch an ihren Schmiedekünsten gearbeitet hatte. Sie war glücklicherweise stark genug, um den brennenden Balken anzuheben. Ihre Mutter kroch darunter hervor und ließ sich von ihrer Tochter dann nach draußen bringen, nachdem diese den Balken wieder fallen gelassen hatte. Die Dörfler waren damit beschäftigt den Brand zu löschen, aber der Arzt hatte die beiden sofort bemerkt und eilte auf sie zu. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?", erkundigte er sich sofort und besah schnell die Brandwunden von Sarina. Die Frau atmete schwer. „Lania, bring deine Mutter sofort in meine Praxis. Der Regen schadet ihrer Gesundheit und der Rauch hat vielleicht sein übriges getan!"Ohne zu zögern rannte das Mädchen mit ihrer Mutter auf den Armen die Straße entlang ins Haus des Arztes. Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt noch nicht einmal, als sie die Tür aufstieß und die Praxis betrat, Sie war viel zu besorgt um ihre Mutter.  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke nach Lania kam auch Doktor Jos an und begann sofort die angeschlagene Gesundheit von Sarina zu untersuchen. Lania schickte er derweil zurück zum Haus, um nach den Löscharbeiten sehen zu lassen. Der Brand war von den Dörflern und dem Regen gelöscht worden und das Mädchen bedankte sich bei allen. Dennoch waren ihre Gedanken bei ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie nicht im Haus geblieben war. Wenn sie da gewesen wäre, wäre der Brand wahrscheinlich nicht ausgebrochen.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht, nachdem der Schaden, den das Feuer angerichtet hatte, begutachtet war, machte sich die besorgte Tochter müde auf den Rückweg ins Dorf zum Arzt. Sie wollte nun endlich wissen, was mit ihrer Muter war. Doktor Jos' Schwester, Selima, die bei ihm wohnte, öffnete ihr die Tür und begleitete sie dann ins Behandlungszimmer. Der Arzt veranlasste gerade, dass Sarina in eins der Betten im Nachbarraum getragen wurde. Lanias Mutter schlief. Doktor Jos hatte ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben.  
  
Der Arzt hatte das Mädchen sofort bemerkt, als diese den Raum betrat. Sie war blass, schmutzig und schien müde zu sein. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte er sich, sobald er Zeit hatte sich ihr zu widmen. Lania nickte nur ruhig und schwieg. Allerdings bedachte sie nicht die scharfe Beobachtungsgabe von Selima, denn Doktor Jos' Schwester mischte sich nun ein: „Sie hat einige leichte Verbrennungen an den Händen und den Unterarmen!"Das Resultat dieser Einmischung war, dass Lanias Brandwunden eingecremt und verbunden wurden.  
  
Nun erst schien der Dorfarzt bereit ihr zu erklären, wie es Sarina ging. Er blickte Lania bekümmert an und begann nach einigem Zögern zu erzählen: „Deiner Mutter geht es nicht sehr gut. Es besteht die Gefahr, dass sie die Lungenentzündung nicht überlebt. Der Rauch des Brandes hatte die Schleimhäute ihrer Lunge noch mehr gereizt und der kalte Regen hat ihren Zustand um ein wesentliches verschlechtert. Es tut mir leid, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden. Es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten, ob sich der Gesundheitszustand deiner Mutter verbessert oder nicht!"Das Mädchen starrte ihn einen Moment lang geschockt an, dann schloss sie langsam die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch.  
  
„Darf ich zu ihr?", bat Lania nach mehreren Minuten, in denen sie um Fassung gerungen hatte. Der Arzt verbat es ihr, Sarina musste sich gut ausruhen. Apathisch nickte die Sechzehnjährige und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Schmiede. Kein Gedanke fasste in ihrem Kopf Fuß. Die Sorge um ihre Mutter machte ihr schwer zu schaffen.  
  
Daheim angekommen stapfte sie ins Haus und gleich die Treppe hinauf. Ihre Zimmer befanden sich im ersten Stock und bestanden aus einem Schlaf-, einem Wohnraum und ein Zimmer, welches sie als eine Art Archiv über alle bekannten Verbrecher benutzte. Lania betrat das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich dort auf ein Sofa fallen. Sie war so müde, dass sie sofort erschöpft einschlief, trotz der gewaltigen Sorgen um Sarina.  
  
Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? VarieFanel 


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3: Selbstvorwürfe, Kopfschmerzen und Entschlüsse  
  
Schon vor Sonnenaufgang wachte Lania auf. Zuerst blieb sie einige Augenblicke, wo sie war, bis die Erinnerungen des gestrigen Tages sie einholten. Schnell sprang das Mädchen auf die Beine und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Dort zog sie sich frische Sachen an, die aus einer schwarzen Hose, einem schwarzen Hemd und aus schwarzen Stiefeln bestanden. Den Kragen des Hemdes wollte sie erst hoch stehen lassen, doch sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie ihre Mutter das immer gestört hatte, also machte sie den Kragen richtig und wickelte sich die dunkelrote, breite Stoffschärpe, an dem sie die beiden Langdolche befestigte, um die Taille. Nun sah sie eher aus wie eine Piratin als eine Kopfgeldjägerin, aber so lief sie immer herum.  
  
Sie wollte gleich zur Arztpraxis laufen, aber als sie durch die Küche nach draußen eilen wollte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie vergessen hatte ihre Haare zu kämmen. Schnell rannte sie wieder hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, kämmte ihre Haare und band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster ließ sie wieder auf dem Weg zur Haustür inne halten. Es war noch zu früh, Doktor Jos, seine Schwester und die Patienten schliefen noch alle. Also setzte sich Lania erst einmal in die Küche an den Esstisch und überlegte. Allerdings kam sie nicht weit, denn sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht richtig ordnen. Seufzend schritt sie in die Kochecke und machte sich Frühstück.  
  
Während sie aß, überhäufte sie sich selbst immer wieder mit Selbstvorwürfen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um das Thema, was gewesen wäre, wenn sie am Vortag nicht in die Stadt gefahren wäre, wenn sie früher nach Hause gekommen wäre oder nie damit angefangen hätte als Kopfgeldjägerin zu arbeiten. Lania verging mehr und mehr der Appetit und schließlich schob sie ihren Teller von sich.  
  
Nach nicht einmal einer Minute stand sie auf und dachte kurz daran, doch jetzt schon zu gehen, auch wenn sie damit alle im Haus des Arztes wecken würde. „Das geht nicht. Damit würde ich Mutter wecken und sie braucht doch Ruhe!", langsam verzweifelte Sarinas Tochter. Den Tränen nahe ging Lania zur Verbindungstür in die Schmiede, um dort Ordnung zu machen und sich somit gleich von ihren Sorgen abzulenken.  
  
Bis eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang arbeitete das Mädchen in den verkohlten Resten der Schmiede. Sie räumte die Überreste der Deckenbalken fort und suchte dann alles durch, ob noch irgendwo etwas lag, was man noch irgendwie verwenden konnte. Sie fand nur die Metallstücke der Werkzeuge, das Holz war natürlich verbrannt. Nachdem Lania alle Überbleibsel der Werkzeuge aus dem verbrannten Anbau in die Küche gebracht hatte, warf sie mal wieder einen Blick aus dem Fenster und dann auf die Uhr an der Küchenwand. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, endlich konnte sie in die Praxis zu ihrer Mutter gehen.  
  
Bevor Lania zu Doktor Jos' Haus, in dem sich auch seine Praxis befand, lief, eilte sie in die Kochecke, um sich am Waschbecken erst noch einmal zu waschen. Sie hatte überall Rußflecken im Gesicht und sah eher aus danach aus als wäre sie gerade der Hölle entsprungen, besonders wegen der schwarzen Kleidung und ihren dunkelroten Haaren, die sich über ihren Rücken lockten.  
  
Schließlich befand das Mädchen, sie wäre sauber genug und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg. Es war ein nebliger Morgen und es roch nach Regen. „Ich muss zu sehen, dass das Dach der Schmiede schnell ersetzt wird, damit ich richtig sauber machen kann. Wenn es jetzt wieder regnet, wird aus dem Ruß überall eine eklige, klebrige Masse und ich brauche ewig, bis ich alles sauber kriege!", dachte Lania mit zum Himmel erhobenen Blick. Dann wandten sich ihre Sorgen vom Wetter zu ihrer Mutter zurück und unbewusst beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte.  
  
Bei Doktor Jos wurde sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sich nichts neues ergeben hatte. Allerdings wurde ihr nun erlaubt sich ans Bett ihrer Mutter zu setzen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie sich still verhielt und niemanden störte. Bis zum Abend schlief Sarina durch. Das Erste, was sie sah, war das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Diese war froh ihre Mutter bei Bewusstsein zu sehen, holte schnell den Arzt und nachdem dieser die kranke Frau untersucht hatte, erlaubte er Lania noch ein paar Minuten zu bleiben. Zur Abendbrotszeit müsste sie allerdings nach Hause gehen.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, Mutter?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen und lächelte ihrer Mutter erleichtert zu. Diese erklärte, dass es ihr gut ginge, aber es klang nicht sehr überzeugend. „Es tut mir leid, Kind! Hätte ich auf dich gehört, wäre das Feuer nicht ausgebrochen! Ich bin einfach in die Schmiede gegangen, habe den Ofen angeworfen und wollte die Bestellung der Hufeisen bearbeiten. Plötzlich musste ich schrecklich husten und ich verlor vor Überraschung das Gleichgewicht. Dabei lies ich ein glühendes Eisen auf den Holzstapel in der Zimmerecke fallen. Das Feuer breitete sich schnell aus und ich konnte es nicht schnell genug löschen. Als ich dies erkannte, brannten bereits die Deckenbalken. Den Rest kannst du dir wahrscheinlich denken!", gestand Sarina und blickte ihre Tochter um Vergebung heischend an. Lania nickte und meinte ohne zu zögern: „Du musst die keine Vorwürfe machen! Wäre ich zu Hause geblieben, wäre das alles nicht passiert! Ich habe verantwortungslos gehandelt."  
  
Sarina hatte die Schuldgefühle ihrer Tochter mit ihrem Geständnis unbewusst verstärkt. Die Mutter wollte ihrer Tochter gerade widersprachen, aber Doktor Jos kam in genau diesem Augenblick herein und schickte Lania nach Hause. Diese nickte bedrückt, wünschte ihrer Mutter eine gute Nacht, verabschiedete sich vom Arzt und ging dann langsam die Dorfstraße entlang zum Haus ihrer Mutter. Sie bemerkte den leichten Regen gar nicht, der gegen Mittag eingesetzt hatte.  
  
Der Abend verlief ähnlich wie der vorige, ebenso wie der frühe Morgen. As sie diesen Morgen allerdings in der Arztpraxis ankam, lag ihre Mutter bereits wach im Bett und wartete auf sie. Den Vormittag verbrachten die beiden damit, dass Lania ihrer Mutter die Schäden beschrieb und Sarina ihr anschließend erklärte welche Schmiedeaufträge noch ausstanden.  
  
Um die Mittagszeit kam wieder Doktor Jos herein. Er lächelte nachsichtig, blieb aber hartnäckig: „Lania, du musst jetzt gehen! Deine Mutter muss sich ausruhen und du hast sicher auch noch einige Arbeit, die im Haus auf dich wartet!"Bevor das Mädchen allerdings die Praxis verlassen konnte, hielt er sie auf. Sie stand direkt vor der Eingangstür und blickte ihn überrascht an; sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er noch etwas wollte. Jos musste ihr aber unbedingt etwas erzählen, was die Gesundheit von Sarina anging: „Ich wollte mit dir noch mal über deine Mutter sprechen! Ich muss dir sagen, dass sie..." Er unterbrach sich und dem Mädchen war anzusehen, dass sie ihn deswegen am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte. Sie hatte eine schreckliche Befürchtung und stand deswegen riesen Ängste aus. Dann fuhr der Arzt endlich fort: „Sie wird wieder gesund!"  
  
Lania war zum Heulen zu Mute, so freute sie sich. Unglaubliche Erleichterung stieg in ihr hoch und sie fiel Doktor Jos um den Hals, sie erwürgte ihn bald. Nach einigen Sekunden löste sie sich von ihm und blickte ihn nun böse an: „Musstest du mir so einen Schreck einjagen?! Ich wäre fast gestorben vor Angst!"Der Arzt lachte sie an. Ihm hatte dieser Streich Spaß gemacht. Die Dörfler wussten alle, dass er einen seltsamen Humor besaß, aber er war ein guter Arzt und alle mochten ihn.  
  
„Geh endlich nach Hause und schlaf ein wenig! Du siehst furchtbar aus und brauchst Ruhe, wenn du nicht bald im Bett neben deiner Mutter liegen willst! Du nimmst zu wenig Rücksicht auf deinen Körper!", grinste der Doktor und schob das Mädchen aus der Tür hinaus auf die Straße. Lania nickte und lief lächelnd nach Hause.  
  
Dort legte sie sich aber nicht schlafen. Zuerst erledigte sie die Hausarbeiten und dann machte sie sich wieder daran die Schmiede in Ordnung zu bringen. Der Schreiner hatte irgendwann die Bretter für das neue Dach geliefert, die nun an das Haus gelehnt darauf warteten, dass man sie auf dem Anbau anbrachte. Ohne Hilfe begann das Mädchen das Dach zu erneuern. Die Dachbalken brachte sie mit Hilfe von Flaschenzügen an, dann holte sie die Bretter herein, denn es war bereits zu spät, um noch mehr zu machen.  
  
Erschöpft ging Lania in ihr Wohnzimmer und griff nach der Flasche auf der kleinen Anrichte. In der Flasche war Brandy, den sie mal von einer ihrer Fahrten mitgebracht hatte. Lania war nach feiern zu Mute, immerhin würde ihre Mutter wieder gesund. Sie achtete nicht darauf wie viel sie trank, diesmal vergaß se ihre Grenzen, denn sie war nicht sehr trinkfest, da sie nur selten Alkohol trank. Irgendwann war die Flasche alle und Lania so müde, dass das Mädchen einschlief, wo es war. Die leere Brandy-flasche rollte über den Fußboden, da die sechzehnjährige Kopfgeldjägerin nicht mehr die Kraft hatte die Flasche länger in der Hand zu halten. Sie selbst lag auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt, mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verblasste das Lächeln recht schnell. Lania war wach, wagte aber nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und das helle Sonnenlicht, das bereits durch das Fenster herein auf ihr Gesicht fiel, verschlimmerte die Qualen schon so. Das Mädchen hatte verschlafen, es war bereits weit nach Mittag und ihre Mutter lag im Krankenbett und rätselte, warum ihre Tochter nicht kam. Sorgen plagten sie schon seit einiger Zeit.  
  
Das sechszehnjährige Mädchen hatte sich gerade dazu durchgerungen die Augen zu öffnen, als sie die, in ihren Ohren schrecklich laute, Stimme des Dorarztes hörte: „Guten Tag, Lania! Wie ich sehe leidest du nicht unter irgend einer schlimmen Krankheit sondern einfach nur an einem Kater, den diese Flasche Brandy vermutlich zu verschulden hat! Doktor Jos hörte sich ziemlich amüsiert an, was in ihrem jetzigen Zustand Lania wie ein Verbrechen vorkam. Stöhnend hielt sie sich den schmerzenden Kopf und schlug dann endlich die Augen auf.  
  
Der Arzt saß direkt vor ihr auf dem Fußboden und grinste. „Deine Mutter macht sich Sorgen und hat mich deswegen her geschickt! Da ich je jetzt weiß, warum du heute früh nicht zu Sarina gekommen bist, kann ich sie beruhigen und auf Morgen vertrösten. Allerdings würde ich gerne noch erfahren, warum du dich betrunken hast", erklärte Jos und hielt die leere Flasche hoch. „Ich war so froh, dass Mutter wieder gesund werden würde, da wollte ich ein wenig feiern und meine Besorgnis wegspülen! Ich war so erleichtert, dass ich über meine Grenzen hinausging und das Ende kannst du ja ganz deutlich sehen, denn immerhin grinst du es die ganze Zeit blöd an! Ich werde heute Nachmittag noch bei Mutter vorbei schauen. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum ich heute so verschlafen habe, das ist mir noch nie passiert, nicht mal, als ich das letzte mal einem Kater hatte. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, damals hatte ich nicht so viel intus, wie dieses Mal!", erwiderte Lania und versuchte aufzustehen.  
  
„Nicht, bleib sitzen! Du siehst schrecklich blass aus! Wie lange hast du gestern eigentlich gearbeitet? Du darfst dich nicht überarbeiten! Du bist genau wie deine Mutter; ihr nehmt beide keine Rücksicht auf eure Gesundheit! Das hast du noch nie gemacht, schon damals nicht, als du dir kämpfen beigebracht hast, und auch jetzt nicht, wo du ständig unterwegs bist und diese Gauner jagst!", hinderte der Mann sie und sie blieb wo sie war. Sie antwortete nur zögernd, denn sie wusste, dass Jos ihr gleich eine Standpauke halten würde: „Es war schon recht spät, als ich aufhörte das Dach der Schmiede zu erneuern!"Der Doktor sah sie tadelnd an und schüttelte den Kopf, die Gardinenpredigt blieb allerdings aus.  
  
Darf ich endlich aufstehen, ich möchte mir etwas zu essen machen und dann zu Mutter?", bat Lania nach einigen Augenblicken des Wartens. „Aufstehen darfst du, essen auch, aber du bleibst heute zu Hause! Da Sarina den ganzen Morgen wach war und auf dich gewartet hat, muss sie sich jetzt endlich ausruhen und schlafen. Dir würde Schlaf übrigens auch nicht schaden!", verbat er hingegen und ließ auch keinen Widerspruch gelten: „Du musst deinen Kater loswerden, also such am besten dein Bett auf. Das Dach rennt nicht weg. Es schadet also nicht, wenn du dir mal Ruhe gönnst!"Lania ließ sich umstimmen und ging nach dem Essen unter der Aufsicht des Arztes in ihr Zimmer und legte sich ins Bett, so wie sie warm komplett angezogen.  
  
Lania war schnell eingeschlafen und Jos verließ leise das Haus. Er mochte das Mädchen und ihre Mutter sehr, das war schon immer so gewesen. Seine Schwester war eine gute Freundin von Sarina, daher hatte er sie recht häufig gesehen. Außerdem hatte er früher oft Lania behandeln müssen, wenn sie sich beim Training verletzt hatte. Er musste schmunzeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie als kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Damals war sie erst vier Jahre alt gewesen und sie hatte gerade erst beschlossen Kopfgeldjägerin zu werde und ihren Vater aufzuspüren.  
  
~*~*~*~Rückblick~*~*~*~ „Ich werde es schaffen! Ich werde ihn finden und dafür bestrafen, dass er Mama mit mir alleine gelassen hat. Er wird dafür bezahlen! Ich lerne kämpfen!", redete Lania vor sich hin, während sie mit einem Stock zu üben versuchte, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft. Es gelang nicht so gut.  
  
Deprimiert machte sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Haus ihrer Mutter, da sie im Wald oberhalb des Dorfes geübt hatte. Da keiner zu Hause war, ging sie gleich weiter ins Dorf. Dort kam sie am Dorfkrämer vorbei und wollte noch schnell hineinschauen. Sie kannte den Verkäufer und bekam meist, wenn sie vorbeischaute, etwas Süßes geschenkt.  
  
Sie wollte gerade die Ladentür öffnen, als jemand von innen eben diese aufriss und sie ihr vor den Kopf schlug. Vor Erstaunen und Schmerz schrie das kleine Mädchen auf und starrte wütend auf die zwei Kerle, die so eilig den Laden hatten verlassen wollen. Im gleichen Augenblick schrie drinnen der Verkäufer: „Haltet die beiden Jungen fest, sie haben mich bestohlen!" Dann kam der Krämer vor die Tür, wo die beiden Jungs aus dem Nachbardorf fassungslos auf Lania starrten. Diese versperrte ihnen den Weg aus dem Laden, da sie im Weg saß.  
  
Daher wurden die beiden geschnappt und mussten ihr Diebesgut wieder zurückgeben. Lania bekam zur Belohnung eine extra große Zuckerstange. Dann durften die Jungs gehen, aber erst nachdem sie sich eine ordentliche Strafpredigt vom Krämer anhören mussten; sie hatte währenddessen ihre Zuckerstange angefangen zu lutschen.  
  
Schließlich verließ auch Lania den Laden und machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach ihrer Mutter. Kaum war sie um die Hausecke gegangen, als sie plötzlich aufgehalten wurde. Vor ihr standen die beiden erfolglosen Diebe aus dem Krämerladen und starrten sie wütend an. Davon ließ das Mädchen sich allerdings gar nicht einschüchtern und funkelte die beiden erbost an, sie hatte ihnen nicht verziehen, dass sie wegen ihnen sich den Kopf an der Tür gestoßen hatte und sie jetzt eine kleine Platzwunde an der Stirn hatte.  
  
„Du hättest uns nicht im Weg stehen sollen! Das war dumm von dir!", brummte der eine Junge und Lania fielen die geballten Fäuste der beiden auf. „Ihr wollt mich verhauen?! Wir werden ja noch sehen, wer hier Prügel bezieht!", erwiderte das Mädchen und die Jungen stürzten sich auf das Mädchen. Allerdings wehrte sie sich tapfer und die beiden mussten auch ziemliche Prügel wegstecken.  
  
Die Schlägerei der drei wurde von Sarina unterbrochen, die ihre Tochter im Nacken am Hemdkragen packte und hochhob. Lania und die beiden Jungs hatten ganz verquollene Gesichter, ihre Nasen bluteten und zwei Zähne des einen Jungen waren ausgeschlagen. „Schluss jetzt! Ihr drei kommt mit zu Doktor Jos und dann wird geklärt, was dieser Unfug hier soll!", verlangte Sarina und zerrte auch die Jungs an ihren Kragen hinter sich her. Lania hatte sie sich unter den Arm geklemmt.  
  
Als die vier so bei Doktor Jos ankamen, hatte er sich ein Lachen verkneifen müssen. Dann hatte er sie ins Haus gewunken und die Verletzungen versorgt. Nebenbei erzählte Lania, was passiert was und er war immer rücksichtsloser gegenüber den Jungs geworden. Diese bestritten das, was das Mädchen erzählte, aber die beiden Erwachsenen zweifelten nicht am Wahrheitsgehalt von Lanias Worten. Als Jos ihre Wunden versorgte, war er sehr vorsichtig und versuchte ihr möglichst wenig weh zu tun. Schließlich musste er die Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn nähen, aber das Mädchen zuckte nicht einmal mit den Wimpern.  
  
~*~*~*~Rückblickende~*~*~*~  
  
Er war nur einmal noch stolzer auf sie gewesen, das war als sie zum ersten Mal einen Verbrecher gefangen und der Marine übergeben hatte. Er wünschte ihr alles Gute dieser Welt. Oft hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass sie keinen richtigen Vater hatte und das Sarina ständig allein war, weil ihre Tochter auf der Suche nach dem Mann war, der ihre Mutter allein gelassen hatte, während diese mit ihr schwanger war.  
  
Jos fasste einen Entschluss und würde versuchen ihn in die Tat um zu setzen, sobald Sarina gesund war. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, dass Sarina ihn heiraten würde, denn er wusste, dass sie noch immer diesen Piraten liebte. Er kannte den Namen dieses Poraten nicht, Sarina hatte sich nur ihrer Tochter anvertraut und früher hatten viele Piraten das Dorf angesteuert, um hier von der Marine unbehelligt Vorräte laden zu können. Doch musste er irgendetwas tun, damit Sarina nicht ständig alleine war, immerhin würde Lania sicher irgendwann länger fort müssen. Wenn sie ihren Vater wirklich finden wollte zumindest, denn die meisten Piraten reisten zur Grand Line, meist starben sie dort.  
  
Und wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? VarieFanel 


	5. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1! + Der General und seine Leute gehören ebenfalls, genauso wie das Dorf, Lania und so weiter mir und entspringen meinem kranken Hiern!  
  
A/N: Weil es gerade so schön war, kommt auch gleich Kapitel 4! Gewöhnt euch aber nicht daran, dass die Kapitel so schnell auf einander folgen!  
  
Kapitel 4: Abschied  
  
Lania schlief drei Stunden, dann wachte sie wieder auf. Ihr Kater hatte beträchtlich nachgelassen; sie verspürte nur noch einen leichten dumpfen Schmerz im Kopf. Trotz des Rates von Doktor Jos stand sie auf und arbeitete weiter am Dach der Schmiede. Nach weiteren drei Stunden machte sie wieder Schluss. Das Dach war bereits wieder zur Hälfte fertig und sie wusste, dass sie wirklich ein wenig Ruhe brauchte. Sie machte sich etwas Speck und Spiegeleier und ging dann wieder zu Bett.  
  
Diesmal war sie bereits wieder zum Morgengrauen munter. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht und hatte dem entsprechend gute Laune. Schnell nahm sie sich saubere Kleidung aus dem Schrank, wieder schwarzes Hemd, schwarze Hose, dunkelrote Schärpe und schwarze Stiefel. Allerdings zog sie sich noch nicht an, sondern badete sich erst ausgiebig. Der Schmutz der letzten Tage musste endlich restlos von der Haut. Gründlich wurden auch ihre Haare gewaschen und anschließend flocht sie ihre noch nassen Strähnen zu einem Zopf.  
  
Nun wo sie sich endlich auch wieder richtig sauber fühlte, zog sich Lania gründlich an. Da es noch zu früh war, um ihre Mutter besuchen zu gehen, schnappte sie sich ihre dreckige Wäsche und wusch sie. Auch ihre Stiefel fielen ihrer Putzwut zum Opfer und wurde gründlichst abgeschruppt. Im Anschluss bekamen die schwarzen Lederstiefel sogar einen Klecks Schuhcreme ab. Schließlich glänzten sie wieder wie neu und erst jetzt schien Lania zufrieden. Als ihr ein kleines Loch in einem ihrer Hemden auffiel, griff sie ohne zu zögern nach Nadel und Faden und flickte es. Hinterher fiel kaum auf, dass das Hemd repariert worden war.  
  
Als es dann endlich spät genug war, um Sarina zu besuchen, fiel Lania ein, dass sie noch gar nichts gegessen hatte. Also machte sie sich ein schnelles Frühstück, stopfte es sich regelrecht in den Mund und hastete dann aus dem Haus. Kaum stand sie vor der Tür des Arzthauses, da wurde diese schon von innen geöffnet. Jos stand lächelnd vor ihr und trat ohne etwas zu sagen zur Seite, um Lania ins Haus zu lassen.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mutter! Wie geht es dir?", begrüßte die Jugendliche ihre Mutter fröhlich und setzte sich ans Bett. Ihre Mutter sah schon recht gesund aus, aber Doktor Jos bestand trotzdem darauf, dass Sarina sich einen halben Tag lang ausruhte. Munter lächelnd erwiderte Sarina ihrer Tochter: „Mir geht es gut? Ich habe mir gestern schon ganz schöne Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht kamst!"Verlegen erklärte Lania ihrer Mutter warum sie zu Hause geblieben war und brachte sie damit zum Lachen.  
  
„Hat dir Jos schon erzählt, was er sich überlegt hat, damit ich nicht alleine bin, wenn du auf dem Meer herumsegelst?", fragte Sarina unvermittelt und Lania schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Selima könnte ja jeden Tag mal vorbei schauen oder zu uns ins Haus ziehen. Da wir noch ein Schlafzimmer frei haben wäre das ja auch kein Problem. Ich habe auch eigentlich nichts dagegen, Selima hat gesagt, ihr würde das auch gefallen, da sie ja immer hin meine Freundin ist. Wie gefällt allerdings dir dieser Vorschlag? Selima würde mir im Haushalt helfen und ich hätte jemanden mit dem ich mich unterhalten kann, wenn du mal nicht da bist. Jos wäre dann zwar alleine, aber er hat ja täglich viel Arbeit und viel Möglichkeit sich mit den Leuten aus dem Dorf zu unterhalten; wir wohnen dafür viel zu nahe am Rand. Außerdem würde er uns ab und zu einen Besuch abstatten, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", erklärte Sarina ruhig und beobachtete ihre Tochter genau. Doch diese war nicht umsonst eine so gute Kopfgeldjägerin, denn sie konnte sich ihren nächsten Opfern nähern und sich unter sie mischen, weil sie das unglaublich praktische Talent besitzt ihre Gefühle und Gedanken gut verbergen zu können. Das nutzte sie wieder, denn in ihrem Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen. Schließlich äußerte sich Lania: „Ich wäre beruhigt, denn ich habe mir bisher ständig riesige Sorgen um dich gemacht! Wenn Selima es wirklich nichts ausmacht und zu uns zieht, bin ich damit durchaus völlig einverstanden!"  
  
Bevor die sechzehnjährige diesmal nach Hause ging, erzählte sie genau dies noch mal Selima und ihrem Bruder. Doktor Jos schlug vor, dass seine Schwester mit zum Haus gehen solle, um das freie Schlafzimmer in Ordnung zu bringen; da Lania das Dach endlich fertig stellen wollte, hatte sie dafür keine Zeit. Der Raum war immer hin schon seit ungefähr siebzehn Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden und musste ausgiebig saubergemacht werden.  
  
Der Vorschlag klang plausibel, daher machten die beiden genau dies. Selima putzte wie eine Wilde das dritte Schlafzimmer, während Sarinas Tochter die letzten Bretter auf dem Dach befestigte. Als Lania damit endlich fertig war, wartete Selima in der Küche auf sie, mit einer warmen und stärkenden Mahlzeit auf dem Esstisch. „Danke, das ist echt lieb von dir! Ich kann kaum noch einen Finger krümmen und wüsste nicht wie ich jetzt noch hätte kochen sollen. Wie weit bist du mit deinem Zimmer gekommen?", bedankte sie sich und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle fallen. Jos' Schwester antwortete freundlich: „Der Raum ist jetzt sauber, aber die Möbel kann man nicht mehr verwenden. Allerdings ist das ja kein allzu großes Problem, ich bringe einfach meine eigenen Möbel mit. Morgen ist das Zimmer sicher soweit, dass ich bereits einziehen kann. Das trifft sich zeitlich auch ganz gut, da mein Bruder deine Mutter ja schließlich morgen Abend nach Hause schicken wollte. Und wie steht's mit der Schmiede?"„Das Dach ist fertig und es ist alles sauber. Es müssen nur noch einige Werkzeuge repariert werden, denn alles was einen Holzgriff oder ähnliches, kann man so lange nicht gebrauchen, wie das Holz fehlt", erwiderte Lania, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte.  
  
Selima kehrte nach Hause zurück, um ihre Sachen zu packen, denn morgen wollten sie die Möbel von ihr holen, dann könnte sie sich bei Sarina und Lania häuslich einrichten. Diese ging noch nicht ins Bett, obwohl es schon sehr spät war. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig eingerostet, daher wollte sie ein wenig trainieren. Da sie die Dolche immer bei sich trug, konnte sie gleich nach draußen. Sie übte hinter dem Haus, aber nicht nur die Dolche schwang sie, sie nahm auch den Kampfstab zur Hand. Erst weit nach Mitternacht, war das Mädchen wieder einigermaßen mit sich zufrieden und beendete ihre Übungen.  
  
„Es lohnt sich eigentlich nicht, jetzt noch schlafen zu gehen. In ein paar Stunden wird es bereits wieder hell. Ich kann genauso gut, wach bleiben und arbeiten!", überlegte Lania und ging statt in ihr Schlafzimmer ins Arbeitszimmer. Sie musste unbedingt die neuesten Nachrichten über einige Piraten archivieren. Die neuen Steckbriefe pinnte sie zu den anderen an die Wand, die Steckbriefe von denen, die bereits gefangen genommen oder getötet worden waren, heftete sie ordentlich in verschiedene Ordner. In einem waren die Gangster, die sie selbst gefangen genommen hatte, in einem die, die andere erwischt hatten und in einem die, die bei der Flucht umgekommen waren oder manchmal auch bei einem Streit mit anderen.  
  
Dabei bekam sie zwei neue Steckbriefe in die Hände. Auf einem davon stand ein recht lächerliches Kopfgeld auf den ehemaligen Marinekapitän Morgan aus, auf dem anderen ein Kopfgeld von 300.000 Berry auf einen Jungen, mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht und Strohhut auf dem Kopf war er auf dem Blatt abgebildet. „Monkey D. Ruffy, du scheinst ein recht fähiger Piratenneuling zu sein, wenn jetzt schon so viel Geld auf deinen Kopf ausgesetzt wurde. Vielleicht werden wir uns ja irgendwann begegnen, und dann würde ich zu gerne erfahren warum du einen Strohhut trägst und ständig grinst. Ich habe ja bereits von dir gehört, man nennt dich ja auch den Lachenden Piraten!", murmelte Lania vor sich hin und betrachtete das Bild. Sie erinnerte sich, ihre Mutter hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass auch ein anderer Pirat für seinen Strohhut bekannt war, damals war sie noch klein und wollte möglichst viel von den bekannten Piraten wissen, besonders aber von ihrem Vater.  
  
Am Morgen war Lania fertig mit dem Sortieren der Steckbriefe. Etwas erschöpft ging sie hinüber in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich frische Sachen an. Anschließend räumte sie ihre Kleidungsstücke weg, die sie am Vortag gewaschen hatte, ordentlich in den Schrank. Heute ließ sie sich Zeit mit dem Frühstück, denn es war noch immer recht früh.  
  
Das Mädchen schaute diesmal nur kurz bei ihrer Mutter ins Zimmer. „Morgen Mutter! Selima und ich schaffen schon mal ihre Möbel zu uns ins Haus, dann ist heute Abend alles für deine Heimkehr fertig. Ruh du dich derweil noch gut aus!", erklärte sie ihrer Mutter und verlies den Raum auch schon wieder. Sie trug zusammen mit der Schwester von Doktor Jos zuerst die etwas leichteren Möbelstücke, wie leere Regale, hoch in Sarinas und Lanias Haus, dann baten sie den Arzt um Hilfe für die schweren Gegenstände, wie das Bett und den großen Kleiderschrank.  
  
Kurz vor der Abendbrotszeit waren alle Sachen von Selima in ihrem neuen Zimmer und der Arzt entließ Sarina aus dem Krankenzimmer und begleitete sie zu ihrem Haus, wo seine Schwester und Lania auf sie warteten. Selima hatte ein regelrechtes Festessen auf den Tisch gebracht und ausgelassen machten sich die zwei Frauen, der Arzt und das Mädchen über das Essen her. Dennoch wurde der Abend früh beendet und alle gingen zu Bett. Die Rothaarige wusch vorher nicht nur das Geschirr ab, sondern auch wieder ihre zuletzt getragenen Kleidungsstücke. „Jetzt wo Mutter krank ist, werde ich zum richtigen Putzteufel!", dachte sie belustigt bevor sie einschlief.  
  
Den nächsten Morgen begann sie damit, dass sie ihrer Mutter das Frühstück ans Bett brachte und dann ging sie erst einmal in die Schmiede um noch etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. Doch hatte sie dort nicht viel zu tun, da sie ja zwei Tage zuvor alles vorerst mögliche erledigt hatte. Gelangweilt trat sie ins Haus und erkundigte sich bei Selima, ob sie ihr irgendwie helfen konnte, aber diese schüttelte den Kopf. Also ging sie zu Sarina, um ihr vielleicht irgendeinen Wunsch erfüllen zu können oder ihr einfach nur Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ihre Mutter schlief allerdings; sie wollte schnell gesund werden und ruhte sich daher viel aus.  
  
„Dann trainiere ich eben! Zuerst könnte ich jedoch mal die Dolche mal wieder schärfen! Eigentlich mussten sie ja mittlerweile ziemlich stumpf sein!", überlegte Lania und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Als sie die Klingen näher betrachtete, fiel ihr ein, dass sie sie erst vor wenigen Tagen, vor dem Training geschliffen hatte, also nahm sie die Zwillingsdolche und steckte sie sich wieder einmal in den Gürtel. Dorthin wo sie nach Lanias Meinung hingehörten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Schon lange gab es keine Herausforderung mehr für sie, was Kämpfe und Kampftraining anging. Vor sich hingrübelnd tappte sie die Treppe wieder hinunter. Unten angekommen, entschloss sie sich erst einmal ein paar Kraftübungen zu machen, vielleicht fiel ihr ja dann eine neue Trainingsmethode oder irgendwie so etwas ein. „Immer das gleiche ist zum Sterben langweilig!", murmelte sie vor sich hin und ging aus der Hintertür hinaus. Hinten im Hof hatte sie ein paar Sachen liegen, die sie häufig zum Trainings benutzte.  
  
Lania hatte gerade damit angefangen ihre Muskel zu lockern und aufzuwärmen, als sie vor dem Haus laute Stimmen hörte: „Wohnt hier eine gewisse Kopfgeldjägerin mit dem Namen Lania?"Neugierig wer sie da sprechen wollte, schielte sie erst nur um die Hausecke. Dort standen einige Männer in Marine- Uniform. Einer von ihnen trug die Kleidung eines Generals, was sie ziemlich verwunderte. Was wollte die Marine von ihr? „Ja, hier wohnt Lania. Sie ist im Augenblick, aber nicht hier. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich befindet. Kommen Sie doch rein und warten auf sie!", begrüßte Selima die Männer freundlich und trat zur Seite, um sie ins Haus zu lassen. „Ich bin hier! Was will die Marine von mir?", machte Lania schnell auf sich aufmerksam und trat endlich um die Hausecke herum. Beinahe erschrocken wurde sie von den Soldaten und der Schwester des Dorfarztes angeschaut. Der General musterte sie, dabei blieb sein Blick auf den beiden Langdolchen hängen. Völlig unbewusst legte das rothaarige Mädchen ein Hand auf die Griffe der Zwillingsdolche. Diese Geste veranlasste den hochrangigen Marine-Soldaten zu lächeln. „Ja, das ist die gesuchte Kopfgeldjägerin", murmelte er dem Mann neben ihm zu.  
  
„Was wollt Ihr nun von mir? Und wer seid Ihr überhaupt?", verlangte Lania, nun bereits leicht ärgerlich, zu wissen. „Wir wurden geschickt um Sie zum Marine-Hauptquartier zu bringen. Ich bin General Ice und bin eigens für Ihre Eskorte hierher beordert worden", antwortete der General. Seine Stimme klang als würde er mit einer Person sprechen, die den gleichen Rang besaß wie er selbst und der Respekt vor ihr war auch in seinem Blick zu erkennen. Diese Erwiderung erstaunte das Mädchen über alle Maßen und sie konnte es fast nicht glauben, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit im Gesicht des Generals überzeugte sie doch. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir dieses Gespräch drinnen fortsetzen! Geht doch bitte schon mal ins Haus, ich komme in einem Moment nach!", bat sie die Männer ins Haus und ging, ohne auf eine Reaktion dieser zu warten, wieder zurück in den Hinterhof. „Was will man im Marine- Hauptquartier von mir? Das ist seltsam. Was kann da auf der Grand Line bloß vor sich gehen?", überlegte sie und betrat dann das Haus durch die Hintertür. Sie traute den ganzen Soldaten nicht, auch dem General. Das lag aber daran, dass sie kaum jemanden vertraute. Außerdem hatte sie schlechte Erfahrungen mit Marineoffizieren gemacht, denn diese waren meist äußerst korrupt.  
  
Der General saß am Esstisch zusammen mit einem Offizier und Selima, während die anderen Soldaten an der Tür standen. Misstrauisch musterte sie jeden einzelnen genau. Die Männer waren gut bewaffnet. Wenn sie irgendwie etwas dazu brachte zu kämpfen, hatte dieses „etwas"schlechte Karten. Dennoch würde sie kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen. „Bitte erklärt mir, warum ich mit Ihnen zum Hauptquartier der Marine kommen sollte? Ich verstehe nicht ganz was die Marine von mir will. So weit ich weiß, gibt es eine ganze Anzahl guter Soldaten in der Marine!", hakte Lania nach und stellte sich, scheinbar gelassen und unbesorgt, neben die Hintertür. Wenn die Soldaten etwas vorhatten, was eine Gefahr für die Bewohner des Hauses darstellen könnte, konnte sie so schnell aus der Tür fliehen und die Marine vom Haus fortlocken. „Es stimmt, die Marine hat viele gute Männer in ihrem Dienst. Doch keinen wirklich guten Schwertkämpfer, der es mit den Piraten auf der Grand Line aufnehmen könnte. Jetzt hat auch noch Kommandant Smoker seinen Posten verlassen, ist einfach zur Grand Line gefahren um eine bestimmte Piratenbande zu verfolgen. Die Marine bittet um Ihre Unterstützung beim Kampf gegen die Piraten auf der Grand Line, denn Ihre Fähigkeiten sind bereits im Hauptquartier bekannt und wir wissen keinen Geeigneteren als Sie!", erklärte General Ice geduldig und lächelte freundlich.  
  
Der General war schon etwas älter, doch sah er so aus als würde er noch immer täglich Gewichte stemmen, die schwerer waren als sie selbst. Er machte auch nicht gerade den Eindruck als wäre er ein Griesgram, denn er hatte kleine Lachfältchen an den Augen. Er machte eigentlich einen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck auf sie. Dem anderen Offizier traute sie nicht mal bis zur Nasenspitze. Er war ungefähr zwischen zwanzig und dreißig Jahre alt, aber in seinem Gesicht war nicht ein Fünkchen Freundlichkeit zu erkennen.  
  
„Was sind das für Piraten auf der Grand Line, dass ihr sogar Kopfgeldjäger vom East Blue holt? Da stimmt doch was nicht?", bohrte Lania weiter. Irgendetwas stimmte an dieser Sache nicht, wenn sie allerdings auch einen gewissen Reiz auf sie ausübte. Zu gern würde sie zur Grand Line fahren und auch dort Piraten jagen; vielleicht könnte sie dort endlich ihren Vater finden. „Viele der Piraten haben Teufelskräfte oder sind übermenschlich stark. Es gibt nicht genug Soldaten, die auch nur eine Minute gegen solche Menschen bestehen könnten!", erklärte der General sofort bereitwillig. „Das ist nur ein Irrtum der Generäle! Viele Soldaten sind dazu fähig einen Piraten zu fangen, dafür brauchen wir keine kleinen Mädchen, die glauben sie könnten mit dem Schwert umgehen!", schimpfte der Offizier neben Ice auf einmal. Der General blickte ihn wütend an und wollte den Mann schon zusammenstauchen, als Lania sich verteidigte: „Damit das klar ist, ich bin kein KLEINES Mädchen! Es ist mir egal, was Sie über mich denken oder sagen, aber so etwas lasse ich mir nicht gefallen, außer Sie schaffen es mich im Zweikampf mit dem Schwert oder Dolchen zu besiegen!"Jeder hatte diese Herausforderung sofort verstanden und Selima schluckte schwer; das konnte durchaus ins Augen gehen.  
  
„Ich nehme die Herausforderung an! Wenn du gewinnst, erkenne ich dein Können an und nehme meine Worte zurück! Sollte ich aber gewinnen, was ohne Zweifel eintreten wird, verlange ich, dass du mir deine beiden Dolche überlässt und mir bis zu unserer Ankunft im Hauptquartier dienst!", erwiderte der Offizier. General Ice wollte ihm eine solche Forderung verbieten, doch das rothaarige Mädchen nahm bereits die Bedingungen an: „Ich stimme zu!"Der Offizier wurde durch ihre Selbstsicherheit ein wenig verunsichert, aber nach einem winzigen Moment siegte seine Überheblichkeit über die Zweifel. „Dann lasst uns raus gehen. Hinterm Haus haben wir genug Platz für das Duell! Aber ich warne Sie, ich werde mich nicht zurückhalten, nur weil sie ein Offizier der Marine sind!", erklärte Lania und alle folgten ihr hinaus.  
  
„Lania, mach das nicht! Deiner Mutter wird das gar nicht gefallen, wenn sie davon erfährt!", versuchte Jos' Schwester das Mädchen von diesem Zweikampf abzubringen. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog ihre Zwillingsdolche und ging in Angriffsposition. Der Offizier hatte mittlerweile sein Schwert gezogen und stand ihr gegenüber. Die restlichen Soldaten waren zusammen mit dem General und Selima neben der Tür stehen geblieben. General Ice hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, die Soldaten schienen allerdings sicher zu sein, dass nicht Lania diesen Kampf gewinnen würde. „Sie dürfen zuerst angreifen!", lächelte der Rotschopf und provozierte ihr Gegenüber nur damit. Wütend ging der tatsächlich auf sie los. Seinen Schwertstreich blockte Lania mit dem rechten Dolche ab, während sie mit der flachen Seite des linken auf seine Hand schlug. Sie hatte mit so viel Kraft zugeschlagen, dass der Offizier sein Schwert fallen ließ. Fassungslos starrte er das Mädchen an, was ihn gerade einfach so entwaffnet hatte als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, der nicht wusste wie man ein Schwert hielt.  
  
„Sehr gut! Ihr habt wirklich was drauf, Lania! Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Euch!", meinte General Ice mit einem Lächeln. Selten hatte sein Adjutant so dämlich dreingeschaut. Das Mädchen erwiderte das Lächeln und beugte dankend für das Lob den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht fassen!", murmelte ihr voriger Gegner und hob sein Schwert auf. Schließlich schaute er sie an und rettete seine Würde: „Wie ich es versprochen habe. Ich nehme meine Worte von eben zurück und erkenne an, dass du eine gute Schwertkämpferin bist!"Man konnte in seiner Stimme hören, dass sein Stolz verletzt war, und das beunruhigte Lania. Verletzter Männerstolz war gefährlich; manche Männer neigten zur Rache, um ihren vermeintlichen Stolz wiederzuerlangen. Auch Lania war stolz und sie hatte schon einmal auf Rache gesinnt, weil ihr Stolz verletzt worden war, aber sie hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie mit Rache nur sich selbst ein Stück ihrer Würde nahm. Es war besser sich Niederlagen stolz erhobenen Hauptes einzugestehen und auch zuzugeben, dass man verloren hatte. Darauf stolz zu sein, dass man ein schlechter Verlierer ist, ist nicht nur dumm und töricht, sondern auch gefährlich.  
  
„Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich möchte meiner Mutter erklären, dass ich nun sehr lange Zeit nicht da sein werde! Sie wollen sicher so schnell wie möglich los!", meinte die Rothaarige ruhig und ging einfach an allen vorbei ins Haus. Bevor sie zu ihrer Mutter ging, wollte sie ihre Sachen packen. Was sie wohl alles auf der Grand Line benötigte? Nachdenklich packte sie warme Sachen und ihre normale Kleidung ein. Alle ihre Hosen waren schwarz, ebenso wie ihre Hemden, ihr Mantel und anderen Kleidungsstücke. Seufzend schaute sie sich ein letztes Mal in ihrem Zimmer um. Ihre Steckbriefe und alles würde sie zurück lassen müssen, aber das war auch nicht weiter wichtig. Traurig ging sie die Treppe wieder hinunter und dann in das Schlafzimmer von Sarina. Ihre Mutter war wach und blickte sie fragend an: „Was bedeutet der Tumult draußen, Kind? Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich die Frau sofort, als ihre Tochter den Raum betrat. „Es sind mehrere Soldaten und ein General gekommen. Sie bitten mich mit zur Grand Line zum Marine-Hauptquartier zu kommen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne mit ihnen segeln?", erbat Lania die Erlaubnis. Zuerst hatte Sarina sie erschrocken angesehen, doch dann hatte sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von ihr gebildet. „Natürlich darfst du mir ihnen gehen. Ich werde dich zwar sehr vermissen, doch früher oder später musste der Tag kommen, wo du zu diesen gefährlichen Gewässern aufbrichst. Als du damals anfingst Piraten zu jagen um deinen Vater zu finden, da war mir das schon klar. Versuche dich so oft wie möglich zu melden, Lania und passe gut auf dich auf!", erklärte die Frau. Sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber sie rang mit den Tränen. „Danke Mutter! Leb wohl und passe du auch gut auf dich auf!", verabschiedete sich das Mädchen und verließ den Raum schnell. Auch sie schmerzte der Abschied, und das zu zeigen, wollte sie unter allen Umständen verhindern.  
  
„Leb wohl, Selima und pass gut auf meine Mutter auf! Ich werde mich hin und wieder melden!", verabschiedete Lania sich von der Schwester des Dorfarztes. „Willst du dich nicht von allen verabschieden? Sie werden dich sicher alle vermissen!", versuchte diese das Mädchen zu überzeugen. „Nein, es ist besser, wenn du es ihnen einfach nur sagst. Ansonsten komme ich nicht vor nächstes Jahr Winter hier weg!", erwiderte Lania scherzhaft und grinste. Sie würde die Leute aus dem Dorf auch vermissen, Aber das konnte sie von ihrem Vorhaben auch nicht mehr abbringen. „Auf Wiedersehen!", meinte Selima schließlich und ließ die Soldaten, den General und Lania draußen alleine. Sie hoffte, dass dem Mädchen nichts geschehen würde.  
  
„Ich wäre dann so weit, General Ice!", meinte die Rothaarige, kaum war die Frau wieder im Haus verschwunden. Sie hatte einen Rucksack und einen Tuchbeutel, in denen sich ihre Sachen befanden. Die Soldaten waren erstaunt gewesen, dass sie mit zwei so großen und vermutlich auch schweren Taschen einfach herumspazierte, genauso als wenn sie ohne herumlief. Es machte ihr keine große Mühe diese Taschen zu tragen, denn sie hatte sich an schweres Gepäck gewöhnt, damit sie auch ihre Ausdauer hatte trainieren können.  
  
Wie war das Chapter? Ich erwarte eure Reviews!  
  
VarieFanel 


	6. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1!  
  
A/N: Ich wünsche viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 5: Zur Grand Line  
  
Schweigend ging Lania neben dem General hinunter zum Kai. Unterwegs trafen sie auf einige Dorfbewohner, diese wagten aber nichts zu sagen, auf Grund der Gegenwart eines Marineoffiziers. Darüber lächelte das Mädchen schwach und sie nickte den Leuten freundlich zu. „Ihr seid in eurem Dorf anscheinend sehr beliebt. Ich hoffe, es macht keiner der Leute Schwierigkeiten, weil Ihr das Dorf verlasst!", bemerkte Ice und blickte sie fragend an. „Macht Euch deswegen keine Sorgen!", war die etwas kärgliche aber selbstbewusste Erwiderung. Lania schritt mit stolz erhobenem Haupte neben dem Offizier her, so konnte dann auch nicht der Eindruck erweckt werden, dass sie verhafte worden war.  
  
Als sie dann am Kai ankamen, gab es doch Schwierigkeiten. Es waren zwei junge Männer, etwas älter als Lania. Es waren die beiden, die vor Jahren versucht hatten den Krämer auszurauben und die dann von dem Mädchen daran gehindert worden waren. Sie waren mittlerweile recht groß geworden und auch recht kräftig. Sie belästigten einen Soldaten, der das Schiff hatte bewachen sollen. Dieser war anscheinend noch nicht lange dabei, denn er war noch jung, fast noch ein Bursche, und wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht wie er sich in dieser Situation verhalten sollte.  
  
„Nicht die schon wieder! Die lernen es wohl auch nicht mehr!", murmelte Lania, als sie das Geschehen bemerkte. Die beiden Kerle waren schon häufig im Dorf schlecht aufgefallen, da sie immer wieder versucht hatten die Leute zu beklauen oder ähnliches, daher kannte sie bereits jeder; Mick und Bodo. Der General wollte gerade in das Geschehen eingreifen, als er von einer zierlichen Hand am Arm festgehalten wurde. Erstaunt blickte er den Besitzer der Hand an. „Das Mädchen", dachte er verwirrt und schaute sie erstaunt an. „Wenn ich das erledigen dürfte? Ich kenne die beiden bereits", erbat sie und schritt, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, auf die beiden Typen und den Soldaten zu. „Hallo Mick, hallo Bodo! Was treibt ihr denn schon wieder? Ich dachte wir wären uns einig gewesen, dass ihr die Leute in Frieden lasst", begrüßte Lania die beiden Rüpel und nickte dann dem dritten „Mann"zu. So aus der Nähe betrachtet, erkannte sie, dass er wirklich bisher nur ein Bursche von ungefähr vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahren war. „Du schon wieder! Wir waren uns über nichts einig. Außerdem hattest du gesagt, dass wir die DORFBEWOHNER in Frieden lassen sollten. Der hier ist aber nicht aus dem Dorf!", erwiderte Mick und Bodo fügte hinzu: „Das hier geht dich überhaupt nichts an!"Lania schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein? „Das geht mich schon was an. Ihr wisst ich bringe alle Verbrecher zur Marine, ich hätte euch dort schon lange abliefern sollen! Der Soldat ist übrigens hier, zusammen mit General Ice und seinen anderen Leuten, um mich abzuholen. Ich werde ab jetzt eine ganze Weile nicht mehr im Dorf sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr tun könnt was ihr wollt. General Ice, Ich übergebe Ihnen hiermit zwei Verbrecher aus dem Dorf. Sie haben bereits häufiger Leute überfallen, zusammengeschlagen und bedroht!", meinte sie ruhig. Sie ahnte was nun kommen würde, und sie lag mit ihrer Vermutung richtig. „Erst musst du uns bekommen!", rief Mick, ließ von dem Soldaten ab und griff sie an. Bodo folgte seinem Beispiel. „Ihr lernt es echt nicht mehr!", murmelte das Mädchen und wich den Angriffen geschickt aus. Nach einem winzigen Moment, ging sie dann zum Angriff über. Schnell zog sie einen ihrer Dolche und schlug den Griff Bodo über den Schädel, dieser sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Mick versuchte es nun mit Flucht, aber auch das schlug fehl. Lania versperrte ihm den Weg und knockte ihn mit einem Tritt in den Magen aus.  
  
„Gut, die liefern wir unterwegs irgendwo ab, wir haben nicht die Zeit uns näher mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Nun sollten wir aber ablegen, sonst sitzen wir bis zur nächsten Flut hier fest!", meinte der General, ließ die beiden Bewusstlosen von zwei seiner Soldaten an Bord des großen Marine-Schiffes bringen, während er mit Lania bereits vorging. Er führte sie in eine Kabine, direkt neben seiner eigenen. Die Kajüte war zwar klein, aber sie hatte genug Platz für sich und ihre Sachen. An einer Wand waren zwei kleine Regale mit Büchern über die Grand Line. Sofort nahm sich das Mädchen vor eben diese Bücher schnellst möglich zu lesen. „Wir werden in einigen Minuten ablegen. Ihr könnt hier unten bleiben und Eure Sachen auspacken oder oben vom Deck aus den Leuten winken. Ich bin sicher, es weiß mittlerweile jeder, dass Ihr mit uns fahrt!", meinte der General und ließ sie alleine. Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf Lanias Gesicht, sie würde sich nicht von den Leuten verabschieden, das würde nur alles erschweren. Auch so schon schmerzte ihr Herz genug, sie würde jeden einzelnen aus dem Dorf vermissen.  
  
Tief durchatmend machte sie sich daran die wichtigsten ihrer Sachen aus den Taschen in den Schrank zu räumen. Kaum hatte sie mit dieser Beschäftigung begonnen, als ihr auch schon auffiel, dass das Schiff sich in Bewegung setzte. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie doch an Deck gehen solle, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen.  
  
Nachdem sie mit dem Einräumen fertig war, trat sie zu den zwei Regalen, nahm sich das erste Buch und setzte sich aufs Bett. „Mal sehen was wir da haben. Navigation auf der Grand Line, hört sich zwar nicht gerade wie an wie ein Renner, aber ich muss auf alles vorbereitet sein!", überlegte das Mädchen und begann das Buch zu lesen. Das Buch war wirklich nicht sehr fesselnd, aber der Inhalt klang wichtig.  
  
Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür und ein Soldat trat ein, nachdem das Mädchen ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte. „Ich bringe Ihnen etwas zu essen. Der Chefkoch hofft, dass es Ihnen mundet!", erklärte er sofort. Sie musste lächeln, er war anscheinend im gleichen Alter wie sie und war sichtlich bemüht sich so höflich wie möglich zu benehmen. „Danke, stellt es bitte auf den Schreibtisch. Ich esse es gleich!", erwiderte Lania und wartete bis er ihre Kabine wieder verlassen hatte. Auch wenn sie sich Männern gegenüber fast immer freundlich oder höflich benahm, hatte sie ein ganz schlimmes Vorurteil gegen selbige. Männern war einfach nicht zu trauen! Sie ließen einen bei der erst besten Möglichkeit alleine auf jeglichen Problemen sitzen! Diese Meinung mochte vielen gegenüber unfair sein, aber die sechzehnjährige war davon felsenfest überzeugt. Nur Doktor Jos vertraute sie, was Männer anging.  
  
Endlich rappelte sich Lania auf und trat an den Schreibtisch. Langsam setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl dahinter und betrachtete das Mittagessen. Es schien ein Curry zu sein. Beruhigt griff das Mädchen nach dem Löffel. Die Marine war bekannt für ihre besonders guten Curry-Gerichte. Nach dem ersten Löffel war auch sie davon überzeugt, dass diese Meinung durchaus gerechtfertigt war, denn es schmeckte ihr sehr gut. „Wenn alles, was die von der Marine kochen, so gut schmeckt, werde ich, wenn ich im Marine- Hauptquartier ankomme, dicker als die Tür breit sein!", dachte sie schmunzelnd und aß weiter. Sie war sich sicher, nicht zuzunehmen, denn sie würde tagsüber die Zeit meistens nutzen um zu trainieren und sich nur abends durch die vielen Bücher arbeiten.  
  
Nachdem sie das Curry restlos verputzt hatte, griff Lania nach ihren Dolchen, die sie zwischenzeitig auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und verließ ihre Kajüte. Auf dem Deck fiel ihr auf, dass hier sämtliche Matrosen mit irgendeiner Arbeit bedacht waren, allerdings bemerkte sie auch sofort auf, dass das nicht alle Soldaten, die sie bereits gesehen hatte, hier oben waren. Auch der General war anwesend. Er saß auf einer Liege auf dem Achterdeck und trank ein Glas Wein. Zögerlich trat das Mädchen zu ihm. Es war ihr unangenehm hier zu sein, zwischen all diesen fremden Männern. „Ah, Lania, was habt Ihr? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", erkundigte der General sich, als er sie bemerkte. „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich vielleicht ein wenig trainieren könnte? Ich möchte nicht einrosten!", erklärte sie ruhig. Der Wind frischte plötzlich auf und zerrte an ihren Haaren. Kritisch blickten beide hoch zum Himmel. „Es wäre wohl besser, wenn Ihr Euer Training etwas verschieben würdet. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass bald ein Sturm losbricht!", wandte Ice ein, doch die rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist zwar windig, doch wird es kein Unwetter geben, nicht hier!", ihre Stimme klang entschieden, so als wüsste sie genau wovon sie sprach. „Wieso seid Ihr Euch da so sicher?", wollte er wissen und ihre Antwort kam geradeso als hätte sie mit seiner Frage gerechnet, was gar nicht so abwegig war: „Das ist ganz einfach. In dieser Gegend gibt es nie einen Sturm! Hier ist es immer recht windstill, es weht höchstens eine laue Brise. Fast so wie im Calm Belt!", erklärte sie. Gut, dass sie gerne las und somit auch alle nautischen Bücher in ihrem Heimatdorf gelesen hatte, an die sie herangekommen war. „Wenn das so ist. Such Euch einen freien Platz und trainiert ruhig!", zuckte der General mit den Schultern.  
  
Lania fand vorne am Bug eine Stelle, wo sie keinen bei der Arbeit störte und begann sich aufzuwärmen. Sie achtete nicht auf ihre Umwelt und bemerkte daher nicht, wie die Marinesoldaten sie beim Training beobachteten. Dabei vergaßen sie ihre Aufgaben recht schnell. Erst als sie plötzlich von einer großen Hand an der Schulter gefasst wurde, bemerkte sie ihre Zuschauer. Der Besitzer der Hand war einer der Soldaten. „Hättest du nicht Lust uns später ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten?", seine Stimme hatte einen anzüglichen Unterton, der Lania nicht entging. „Die Hand weg! Ich mag es nicht besonders einfach so angegrapscht zu werden und könnte vielleicht etwas übertrieben, zumindest in eurem Sinne, darauf reagieren!", wies das Mädchen an. Der Soldat war nicht mit anwesend gewesen, als Lania den Offizier so leicht besiegt hatte. Daher vermochte er nicht, die Lage richtig einzuschätzen. Er reagierte nicht so, wie sie es gemeint hatte, denn er fasste sie fester und meinte: „Ach, stell dich nicht so an! Du wirst heute Abend auch auf deine Kosten kommen!"Lania zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, wischte seine Hand von der Schulter und hob einen ihrer Dolche etwas an. Jeder konnte jetzt erkennen, dass dies sowohl eine Warnung als auch eine Drohung sein sollte. „Dann eben nicht, blöde Schnepfe!", murmelte der Soldat und ging wieder. Lania warf den anderen noch einen auffordernden Blick zu und wandte sich anschließend erneut ihrem Training zu.  
  
Während der darauffolgenden Tage und Wochen lief das Marineschiff noch hin und wieder eine auf dem Weg liegende Stadt an, um Proviant zu suchen. Jedes mal machte sich die rothaarige auf die Suche nach Dieben und Piraten. Häufig kam sie von Erfolg gekrönt wieder an Bord. Doch war sie nicht faul, während sie auf dem Schiff verweilte, sie trainierte hart und so oft es ging. Wenn sie nicht gerade auf dem Deck damit beschäftigt war sich im Umgang mit den Dolchen zu üben, las sie die Bücher, die sich in ihrer Kabine befanden. Es war eigentlich recht eintönig, doch Langeweile empfand sie nicht.  
  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Schreibt mir doch so ein paar kleine Reviews, ja?  
  
Bis bald, VarieFanel 


	7. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Siehe das erste Kapitel!

A/N: Da ich durch eine Review darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass diese FF doch gelesen wird. Habe ich das nächste Kapitel aus dem Worddokument kopiert und Internet fertig gemacht.

Auch wenn es möglicherweise falsch ist, womit ich auch eigentlich rechne, bleibt es beim Status der Generäle, denn so weit ich mich erinnere gibt es diesen Rang auch in One Piece.

Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 6: Das Marinehauptquartier 

Die Passage hatten sie vor einer viertel Stunde hinter sich gelassen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es noch strahlendes Wetter gewesen, doch nun schlugen meterhohe Wellen gegen den Bug und Regen peitschte einem zusammen mit der Gischt ins Gesicht, sobald man sich aufs Deck traute. General Ice hatte Lania gebeten in ihrer Kabine zu bleiben. Nun hatte das Mädchen nichts weiter mehr zu tun, denn die Reise dauerte nun schon so lange, dass sie die meisten Bücher bereits gelesen hatte. Sie hatte sich ein weiteres nehmen wollen, doch hatte man ihr verboten eine Kerze zu entzünden und das Licht in ihrer Kajüte funktionierte seit einigen Minuten nicht mehr, da die Lampe vom Tisch auf den Boden gefallen und kaputt gegangen war. Dank des Sturms war es allerdings auch zu dunkel, um so zu lesen. Seufzend legte Lania sich in ihre Koje und versuchte zu schlafen.

Lania schlief nicht besonders ruhig, dennoch erwachte sie am nächsten Morgen relativ erholt und mit guter Laune. Als sie aufs Deck trat, war strahlendes Wetter und Möwen flogen über sie hinweg. Das erstaunte das Mädchen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie schnell schon wieder Land erreichen würden. Trotzdem hörte sie wenige Momente später den Mann im Ausguck rufen: „Land in Sicht!"Es dauerte nicht lange und General Ice stand neben ihr und geleitete sie zur Reling. „Auf dieser Insel liegt das Hauptquartier der Marine. Der Sturm letzte Nacht hat uns schneller hier her gebracht als es sonst auch nur denkbar ist!", erklärte er und betrachtete die entfernte Insel. Lania konnte einen Strand mit wunderbarem, fast weißen Sand erkennen. Sie war schon neugierig, was sie an diesem Ort erwarten würde.

Bereits drei Stunden später legte das Schiff von General Ice am Kai im Hafen der Basis an. Lania war gerade rechtzeitig damit fertig geworden ihre Sachen wieder einzupacken, als ein Matrose vor ihrer Tür stand, um sie von Bord zu begleiten. Nach Verlassen des Schiffes wurde sie direkt in ein Zimmer im Hauptgebäude des Hauptquartiers geführt. Doch der Soldat ließ sie nicht allein, sondern erklärte: „Sie sollen ihr Gepäck abstellen und dann soll ich Sie in den Versammlungsraum bringen!" Das Mädchen nickte nur, stellte ihre Sachen ab und folgte ihm abermals durch das Gebäude durch mehrere Gänge. „Ich werde den Rückweg alleine garantiert nicht finden!", schoss es der rothaarigen durch den Kopf. Die Gänge sahen eigentlich alle gleich aus, so war die Orientierung wirklich alles andere als leicht.

Irgendwann kamen sie vor einer relativ großen Tür an. Der Raum dahinter war regelrecht gewaltig. Viele Generäle und Marineoffiziere befanden dich darin. Lania wurde ein Platz zugewiesen, den sie auch gleich einnahm und dann begann einer ihr zu erklären, warum sie hergebracht worden war. Sie sollte versuchen zu helfen die Piraten zu finden und gefangen zu nehmen. Sie brauchte sich nicht an irgendwelchen Regeln der Marine zu halten und hatte es somit etwas leichter als die Soldaten und Matrosen. Man hatte sie ausgewählt, weil sie zu den besten der Kopfgeldjäger im East Blue gehörte. Lania würde Geld und noch einige Ausrüstungsgegenstände erhalten und dann zu einer der Inseln, die von Piraten angefahren wurde abgesetzt. Dann wäre sie mehr oder weniger auf sich allein gestellt. Das Mädchen machte sich nichts daraus, dass einige der Generäle nicht damit einverstanden waren ein „Kind"los zu schicken um Piraten zu fangen. Sie machte sich aus der Meinung dieser Männer rein gar nichts.

„Werden Sie das für uns und die Menschheit tun? Werden Sie hier auf der Grand Line allen Risiken zum Trotz auf Piratenjagd gehen?", bat ein General. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann! Aber ich lasse mir keine Vorschriften machen und werde das machen, was ich für richtig halte!", erwiderte sie. Nach Dann fuhr sie fort: „Abgesehen davon kann es jeder Zeit losgehen! Ich habe alles, was ich brauche." Diese Antwort hielten viele der Männer für nicht angemessen und frech. Einige gingen sogar soweit, dass sie sich beschwerten, aber Lania machte sich nichts daraus. Sie achtete gar nicht darauf. Sie blickte konstant geradeaus, da niemand sie ansprach. Ihr sollte es egal sein. „Gut. Noch heute werdet Ihr wieder abreisen. Wir geben euch Geld und ein Schiff mit einer kleinen Mannschaft. Die bringen Euch so weit Ihr es wünscht, doch wenn Ihr die Grand Line wieder verlassen wollen, müsst Ihr Euch erst wieder hier einfinden. Ein Bericht über das Geschehen geben Sie bitte in den Marinequartieren auf den Inseln ab, möglichst alle vier Wochen wenigstens einen!", meinte einer der Generäle und verließ dann den Raum. Die Besprechung war beendet.

Ohne auf weiteres zu warten, ließ auch Lania den Versammlungssaal hinter sich. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Zimmer. Dieses fand sie allerdings nicht so einfach. Glücklicherweise traf sie den jungen Soldaten, der sich bisher um sie gekümmert hatte. Mit seiner Hilfe kam sie ohne weitere Umwege zurück zu ihrem Schlafraum. „Ich werde noch heute wieder abreisen, also warum haben die mir dann diese Kammer zugewiesen?! Das war doch alles ein Schuss, der nach hinten losging! Na ja, wenigstens muss ich diese komischen Witzfiguren von Offizieren nicht länger ertragen. Ich bin schon gespannt, was für Leute sich nun mit mir auf dem Schiff abgeben müssen. Hoffentlich nicht solche Knalltüten!", murmelte das Mädchen vor sich hin.

Ich hoffe es ist einigermaßen gelungen!

Wäre nett, wenn ich die ein oder andere Review bekommen würde!

Vielleicht auf Bald!

VarieFanel


	8. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Alles wie gehabt!

A/N: Hier das nächste Kapitel!

Das nächste Kapitel kommt wegen der Ferien voraussichtlich erst am 13.01.05! Ich hoffe, das nimmt mir keiner übel, aber vorher schaffe ich wegen der Schule auf keinen Fall und ich in den Ferien kann ich kaum ein Kapitel reinstellen, weil ich Zuhause kein Internet habe.

Jetzt erst einmal viel Spaß!

Kapitel 7: Alabasta 

Genervt ließ Lania sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Fenster fallen. Gedankenverloren beobachtete sie die Soldaten unten im Hof beim Training. Nach einer Weile begann sie zu schmunzeln. „Die sehen vielleicht ungelenk aus. Und so etwas sollen die besten Soldaten der Marine sein!", dachte sie und wandte sich ab, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Genau in diesem Moment kam jemand ohne anzuklopfen in ihr Zimmer. Es war ein junger Mann in Zivil. „Eben ist per Teleschnecke die Nachricht eingetroffen, dass sich die gesuchten Piraten auf dem Weg nach Alabasta befinden. Hier ist der Befehl zum sofortigen Aufbruch dorthin!", erklärte er und reichte ihr einen Zettel. Ungelesen stopfte das Mädchen den Befehl in die Hosentasche, schnappte sich ihre Taschen und erwiderte: „Na dann los! Ich kann es kaum erwarten von hier fortzukommen!" Der Mann lachte laut und führte sie einige Gänge entlang. „Ich bin übrigens Dryan. Ich werde auf deinem Weg hier auf der Grand Line aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert; auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass du keinen Beschützer brauchst. Auf der „Ancient Crystal" bin ich der Navigator", stellte er sich schließlich vor. Sie kamen gerade am Hafen an.

Die „Ancient Crystal" war ein kleiner Zwei-Master, der wirklich ein wenig alt aussah. Sorgen machte sich Lania deswegen allerdings nicht. Das Schiff würde schon nicht untergehen. Sie vertraute dabei völlig auf ihr Glück, was sie bisher noch nicht allzu häufig im Stich gelassen hatte. Außerdem gedachte sie nicht lange auf diesem Schiff zu bleiben. Sie hasste es nicht selbst entscheiden zu können und man hatte für sie entschieden, dass sie die Grand Line auf diesem Schiff bereisen würde. Das allein war für das Mädchen schon Grund genug schnellst möglich auf anderem Weg weiterzureisen. Sobald sie konnte, würde sie auf Handelsschiffen oder anderen weitersegeln. Nun galt es aber erst einmal die Insel mit dem Marinehauptquartier auf dem Zwei-Master zu verlassen.

Die Kabine, die Lania in nächster Zeit bewohnen sollte, würde sie mit den Männern teilen müssen. Das war ihr zwar egal, aber es mahnte sie zur Vorsicht. Männer war ihrer Meinung ja nicht zu trauen! Allerdings würde sie das alles an einem nicht hindern können, nämlich ihren Auftrag und ihr selbst gestecktes Ziel zu erfüllen. Sie würde die Piraten auf der Grand Line bekämpfen und gleichzeitig vielleicht sogar ihren Vater finden. Dabei würde zumindest Dryan eine Hilfe sein. Die anderen Männer auf dem Schiff waren ihrer Meinung untauglich.

Tagelang segelte Lania auf der Ancient Crystal in Richtung Alabasta. Eigens dafür hatten sie einen Eternal Pod bekommen, der die Koordinaten des Wüstenstaats gespeichert hatte. Das Mädchen schlief tagsüber einige Stunden in einer der Hängematten, nachts und die anderen Stunden des Tages verbrachte sie damit zu trainieren oder sich Wissen über die Grand Line anzueignen, wobei sie auf Quellen wie Bücher oder das Wissen von Dryan zurückgriff. Der junge Mann war ihr sympathisch und sie unterhielt sich gerne mit ihm. Manchmal erzählte er ihr auch Witze. Die meisten fand sie aber weniger lustig.

„Land in Sicht! Dort vorne ist die Küste von Alabasta!", schrie der Mann aus dem Ausguck irgendwann. „Endlich, ich dachte schon wir kommen nie an!", murmelte Lania und brachte den Navigator des Schiffes mal wieder zum Lachen. Sie war dem jungen Mann richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen und ihr würde nichts geschehen. Das Mädchen holte derweil ihre Sachen; nichts würde sie an Bord lassen, da sie nicht vorhatte wieder auf diesem Seelenverkäufer zu segeln. Das hatte sie auch Dryan gesagt. Er hatte nur erwidert: „Ich werde dir folgen und dich beschützen, egal wie es weitergeht!" Das hatte er ihr am gestrigen Abend versprochen. Sie war ihm dafür dankbar. Bisher hatte sie zwar keinem männlichen Wesen Vertrauen geschenkt, doch diese radikale Einstellung hatte sich etwas geändert. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass es Männer gab, denen man durchaus vertrauen kann, ohne dass diese einen gleich enttäuschen. Sie hoffte, dass Dryan einer dieser Männer war. Sie war sich diesbezüglich noch nicht ganz sicher.

Ebenso wie Lania holte auch Dryan seinen gesamten Besitz. Falls etwas geschehen würde, so dass sie nicht zurück auf das Schiffe kehren konnten oder würden, so wollte er nichts von seinen Sachen missen. Besonders da er vermutlich vieles brauchen würde, um das Mädchen zu beschützen.

Eine Weile später legte die Ancient Crystal an der Küste von Alabasta an. Sie befanden sich außerhalb jeglicher Ortschaften. „Dryan, weißt du, wo sich vermutlich die Piratenbande befindet?", erkundigte sich Lania und verließ das Schiff. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann erklärte er: „Wir könnten in einer Oase etwas nördlich versuchen es zu erfahren. Oder wir machen uns gleich auf den Weg nach Rainbase, wo sich Sir Crocodile befindet. Er ist einer der sieben Samurai und sorgt eigentlich immer dafür, dass hier keine Piraten ihr Unwesen treiben." Das Mädchen nickte beim zweiten Vorschlag. Dryan erklärte der Mannschaft der Ancient Crystal die Situation und kehrte dann zu der sechzehnjährigen zurück. „Lass uns nach Rainbase. Dort werden wir sicher etwas erfahren", forderte er auf und ging voran. Er hatte einige Karten in seinem Gepäck, die er aber auch schon während der Fahrt studiert hatte.

Dryan war ein wenig erstaunt, dass Lania trotz der immensen Hitze recht gut voran kam. Sie hatte einen hellen Mantel aus dünnen Stoff über ihre schwarzen Sachen gezogen. So schützte sie sich gut vor einem Hitzschlag. Sie liebte zwar schwarz, aber es war ihr lieber etwas helles anzuziehen als an einem Hitzeschlag oder ähnlichem zu sterben. Dennoch litt sie unter dem heißen Klima. Dies ließ sie sich aber nicht anmerken. „Es dauert sicher eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich an das Wetter gewöhnt habe. Ob ich aber wirklich so lange hier bleiben möchte, wage ich anzuzweifeln", überlegte sie sich und dachte sehnsüchtig an die kühlen Seen, die es in der Nähe ihres Heimatdorfes gab. Diese Vorstellungen lenkten sie von der Hitze ab und wie beschwerlich der Weg über die Sanddünen war. Auch vergaß sie ihren Durst. Es fiel ihr so viel leichter einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Nach mehreren Stunden half es aber auch nicht mehr und sie und Dryan hielten nach einer Möglichkeit zu rasten Ausschau. „Es ist zwar nicht besonders freundlich dies zu sagen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieses Land je lieben lernen könnte!", murmelte Lania vor sich hin. Der Mann neben ihr nickte müde und stimmte zu: „Mir wäre eine Eiswüste auch lieber! Aber bringen wir unseren Auftrag schnell zu Ende, dann können wir wieder fort!" Das Mädchen seufzte nur.

Plötzlich schaute sie angestrengt zum Horizont. Sie hatte etwas entdeckt. „Da ist eine Stadt!", meinte sie. Dryan folgte erstaunt ihrem Blick. Waren sie wirklich schon so weit? „Allerdings wir sind auch wirklich schon viele Meilen gelaufen!", versuchte er sich selbst zu erklären, warum sie schon so weit im Lande Alabastas waren. Bald schon befanden sie sich am Rand der Stadt. Sie war völlig ausgestorben. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Der Wind pfiff um die Häuser, die bereits begannen einzustürzen. „Rasten wir eine Weile in einem der Bruchbuden und gehen wir dann weiter! Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier etwas finden, was uns nützlich sein könnte", meinte Lania und betrat das nächstgelegene Haus. Eine Wand fehlte. Dies war aber nicht schlimm, da die beiden dennoch vor dem Sonnenlicht geschützt waren. Müde setzte sich das Mädchen an eine Wand gelehnt in den Schatten und schloss die Augen. Wenige Momente später war sie eingeschlummert. Dryan tat es ihr gleich.

Der Nachmittag war bereits weit fortgeschritten, als die beiden wieder erwachten. Nach einem Schluck Wasser und einem kleinen Happen des Proviants machten sich die beiden wieder auf den Weg nach Rainbase. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie, um Kraft zu sparen und die kalte Nacht nutzten sie ebenfalls eine möglichst lange Strecke zurückzulegen. Wobei sie allerdings mittlerweile doch durch den Sand behindert wurden. Beiden fiel es immer schwerer die Füße aus dem weichen Sand zu ziehen, in den sie beim Aufsetzen des Fußes eh wieder ein wenig einsanken.

„Lange Zeit hier leben, würde mich eher nerven. Ich werde auf jeden Fall die nächste Möglichkeit ergreifen, sobald unsere Aufgabe hier erfüllt ist, von diesem recht unschönen Ort fortzukommen. Das schwöre ich!", murmelte Lania bei einer Rast einige Tage später. Dryan hatte ihr eben eröffnet, dass sie noch eine ganze Weile durch die Wüste stapfen mussten bis sie in der Kasino-Stadt ankommen würden. Sie war darüber nicht gerade begeistert. Sie wollte lieber wieder zurück aufs Meer. Sie hatte begonnen Stürme auf See regelrecht zu lieben, wenn man sie mit den Sandstürmen verglich, die hier in Alabasta recht häufig waren.

Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel findet bei euch Anklang!

Bis dann!

Ich wünsche allen gleich frohe Ferien, schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!

VarieFanel


End file.
